Christine's Gift
by ElizaPurdue
Summary: After her parents are found murdered, Christine goes to live with Brennan.  However the motive for her parent's murder puts Brennan and Christine in danger.  DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Chapter 1

**If I decide pursue this story, it will be a long multi-chapter story. Probably around twenty chapters, depending on how much time I have during the summer and how many reviews I get (Hint Hint). This story takes place right before the season 6 episode, "Doctor in the Photo" and will continue until the end of the season. There will be plenty of B&B later on but I wanted to focus the first chapter on Temperance and Christine. I hope you enjoy it **

Fifteen year-old Christine Miller spent her Saturday night at the movies with her best friend, Sarah Lane. Sarah's mother was kind enough to drive Christine home.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Lane for giving me a ride home."

"No problem sweetie, tell you Mom and Dad I said hi."

"Ok I will."

As Christine was about to go inside Sarah asked her, "I will be seeing you at the spring musical auditions tomorrow right?"

"Well I don't think I'm going to audition this year."

"WHAT? Why not? Your voice is amazing! You and I both know that if you auditioned you would get one of the main roles."

"Singing and acting is alright but my heart has always been set on the piano. I decided that I'm going to concentrate on practicing the piano so hopefully I can get into Julliard. I don't know how my Mom is going to handle my decision. She really wants me to be a Broadway star."

"But at least your father would support you since he plays the piano too right? And your parents both know that you are a piano prodigy. You have been taking piano lessons from an ex-Julliard professor for ten years now and you have been playing since the age of three. You are the only fifteen year-old that I know of that can compose a beautiful piano composition within a day and can play practically every Beethoven Sonata perfectly."

"Ok now you are over exaggerating. But when my Mom agreed to let me take private piano lessons, she thought it would enhance my singing voice and therefore boost my desire to act. But in end, her plan backfired haha."

"Well I wish you the best of luck with that. I will see you tomorrow Christine."

"Ok bye Sarah and thanks again Mrs. Lane."

After the car pulled out, Christine walked into the house and placed her purse on the kitchen table. The house seemed unusually quiet.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home."

'Maybe they are in bed already' Christine thought. She went up the stairs and went into her parents' bedroom and there she saw the most gruesome and disturbing thing. On top of her parents bed she saw two badly decomposed bodies that were no longer recognizable.

~The next morning~

Temperance Brennan was at her apartment getting ready to leave for the Jeffersonian when she heard a knock at her door. When she opened the door, she was greeted by her partner, Seeley Booth.

"I assume we have a case right?"

"Yup you got that right Bones. Let's go."

As they made their way to the crime scene in Booth's SUV, Booth filled in Brennan of the situation.

"A young girl was at the movies with her friend, came home and found two dead bodies on top of her parents' bed. The girl dialed 911 but couldn't even explain to the operator what was going on because she was in a state of shock. When the police arrived, they found the girl in the bedroom closet and she refuses to come out. Even the social worker can't get her to come out."

"Oh my God Booth! Does she have any family?"

"I already took a look at her background profile. She has no family after her parents. She will have to go into the foster system if those two victims prove to be her parents."

Bones softly replied, "Oh." She began to have flashbacks of the terrible years where she had no family and was tossed around different foster homes. 'At least I have my father and brother now,' Brennan thought, 'the poor girl will never have a family to turn to anymore.'

"Booth?"

"Yes Bones?"

"Maybe I could get the girl to come out. I know I'm not a trained psychologist but I know what it feels like to suddenly lose family."

"As long as it's ok with the social worker then I'm sure you can talk to the girl. Ok Bones we're here."

Together Bones and Booth went into the house and up the stairs to the crime scene. Brennan approached the bed and began her analysis of the two bodies.

"The first victim is female, Caucasian, late thirties to early forties and is around five foot seven. Second victim is male, Caucasian, late thirties to early forties and is around 6 feet tall. I would approximate time of death for both victims to be about twelve hours ago. There are definite signs of foul play. Although we will have to confirm with dentals, I am fairly confident that these two victims are the parents of Christine Miller."

Just as Temperance finished analyzing the crime scene, the social worker approached her.

"Doctor Brennan you can go and see Christine now."

"Thank you"

Brennan slowly walked into the bedroom closet and found Christine was curled up on the floor, shaking and sobbing uncontrollably but managed to say, "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT EVERYTHING WILL BE OK FROM ANOTHER SOCIAL WORKER CAUSE MY LIFE WILL NEVER BE THE SAME NOW THAT MY PARENTS ARE DEAD."

"Actually I'm not a social worker. I'm a forensic anthropologist. My name is Doctor Temperance Brennan."

"What exactly is a forensic anthropologist?"

"I'm called in when bodies are badly decomposed. I identify them and find out how they died."

"So since you are not a trained psychologist, why were you sent in here to talk to me?"

"Well because I am familiar with the emotions that you are experiencing. When I was your age, my parents left and disappeared. My older brother abandoned me and I was placed in the foster system for three years. I felt very alone in the world for the longest time. Six years ago, I found my mother's remains and I had to solve her murder."

Christine stopped crying and listened intently to Brennan's story. Finally, she whispered, "Will you promise me Doctor Brennan that you will find out who killed my parents and bring them to justice?"

"I promise Christine." After a moment of silence, Christine surprised Brennan by throwing her arms around her and whispered in her ear, "I'm just so scared because I know that I will have to be placed in the foster system. What was it like for you? "

"I won't lie to you. The years that I was in the foster system were probably the worst years of my life. But Christine, I am a registered foster parent. You can stay with me if you like, at least until your parents' murder is solved." Christine looked Brennan in the eye and said, "I don't know you all that well but I would like to stay with someone who understands what I am going through."

"So it's all settled then." Then Doctor Temperance Brennan helped Christine get up and together they walked out of the bedroom closet and into Booth's SUV.

~In Booth's SUV~

Christine was asleep in the backseat while Booth was driving Brennan to the Jeffersonian.

"You know Bones, I'm really proud of you."

"Why Booth?"

"Well, you completely opened yourself to Christine, which you would normally not do. I was especially surprised when you told me that you are going to let Christine live with you."

"It will only be for a while Booth. I just can relate to what she is going through and when I was talking to her, I let the unscientific side of me guide me through the conversation, if that makes any sense."

Booth made quick eye contact with and gave her his charm smile and replied, "It makes perfect sense to me."

"Booth, do you know anything about Christine?"

"Since she is a minor, her file is not very detailed. Based on her file, she was born in Trenton, New Jersey and then her family moved to D.C. when she was five. She is a sophomore at Washington High School. Her interests and hobbies you will have to find out on your own Bones."

Booth pulled up in front of the Jeffersonian.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours. I'm meeting up with Hannah for lunch and then I'm going back to my office to do some research on the parents. I don't know even if extensive research if I will be able to find anything that could lead us to the killer. I'm going to ask Christine some questions to see if she knows anything. I'm going to give her a day or two before I burden her with any questions."

"Ok Booth I will see you later." 'Although Booth doesn't realize it, I can tell that we are drifting further and further apart,' Brennan thought. 'A year ago, Booth and I would have lunch together at the diner everyday. I guess a lot of things can change in a year.' Temperance opened the backseat of the SUV and tapped Christine lightly on the shoulder. "We're here Christine."

Christine slowly got out of the car and Booth drove away.

"Well your boyfriend seems really nice."

"What are you talking about Christine?"

"That Agent Booth guy. You have great taste."

"Oh Christine, we are just work partners. Booth has a girlfriend and her name is Hannah."

"Oh." 'How are they not together?' Christine thought. 'I saw how Agent Booth looked at Doctor Brennan at my house. They definitely have a past.'

Doctor Brennan and Christine made their way into her office.

"Ok I'm going to check my phone messages and then we can go have lunch with my friend Angela."

Christine nodded and sat down on her couch. Brennan put her phone on speaker and dialed her voicemail.

_You have one new voice message. First voice message: "Doctor Brennan. You don't know who I am but I know all about you. You have something that I want. I want Christine Miller. She has something that no one else has. Her parents are dead because they got in my way and now you are in my way. If I don't have Christine by the end of the week, you will be next."_

**Ok so I may or not continue with this story. Getting enough reviews (Hint Hint) will definitely encourage my decision to continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this chapter I focused on the relationship between Booth and Christine. The ending of the chapter may be shocking (or not). It depends on the reader. And to all B&B fans, I know that there isn't much B&B in this story (at least not yet). I want the progression of their romance to be believable and right now Hannah is still in the picture so I can't do much B&B yet but I promise there will be plenty of B&B in future chapters. Please read and review **

After listening to the voice message, Temperance collapsed on her office chair in shock. 'Ok Brennan think,' Brennan thought. 'The motive for the murder is clear, he or she wants Christine. But why? What does Christine have that's worth killing for? The voice on the message was scrambled but maybe Angela can work on it so we can hear the unscrambled voice. But I will never hand over a fifteen year-old girl to some sick bastard. We are going to have to solve this case by the end of this week before the situation gets out of hand.'

Brennan looked over at Christine. Christine had her legs pulled up against her chest with her face in her hands. "Christine, are you ok?"

"No I'm not okay. My parents were murdered because of me. Maybe if I didn't go to the movies with my friend, the killer could have just taken me and left my parents alone and then they would still be alive. "

Temperance got up and made her way over to her couch and sat down next to Christine. "You can't blame yourself. Even if you were at home last night, your parents would have been killed anyway. Killers will stop at nothing to get what they want. I have to ask you Christine. Do you know why anyone would want to kidnap you?"

"I really don't know why anyone would want to take me Doctor Brennan. I'm just a typical high school student. Maybe the killer wants some kind of revenge. I just don't know but I wish I did." Then Christine began to sob uncontrollably.

"Don't worry Christine we will get down to the bottom of this I promise." Just after Brennan said this, her best friend, Angela Montenegro walked into her office.

"Hey Bren so are we going to lunch at…oh what's going on sweetie."

"Hey Ange. Can I talk you outside of my office for a second?"

"Sure Sweetie." After making sure that Christine would be ok by herself, Brennan approached Angela just outside of her office so Christine would be out of earshot.

"I'm afraid that I won't be able to go out lunch with you today. Christine and I just got done listening to a very disturbing voice message that was left on my voicemail."

"Who left the voice messages Brennan?"

"That's the disturbing part. It was the person that murdered Christine's parents."

"Oh my God"

"Yeah, well the voice was scrambled but I was hoping maybe you could work on it. Angela, the murder is after Christine. Apparently, she has something that's worth killing for. But Christine does not know what the murder exactly wants with her. Maybe Sweets could talk to her."

"Or Brennan, you could just try to get to know her better. You are better with people than you think. I'm going to go work on the voice message and I will order Thai food to be delivered to your office. Sound good?"

"Yes that sounds good Angela. Let me know as soon as you got anything on that voice message."

~Four hours later~

After hearing about the voice message left on Brennan's phone, Booth went into Angela's office to see if she was able to unscramble the call.

"No Booth I'm still working on it. The scrambler is very complicated. I may not be able to unscramble the voice but maybe I will be able to distinguish where the killer made the call. Have you listened to the voice message yet?"

"No but Bones told me already that the murderer called her to tell her that he is after Christine."

"Well I hate to be the one to tell you this Booth, but the situation is graver than you realize. Just listen." Angela pressed the play button on her Angelator: _"Doctor Brennan. You don't know who I am but I know all about you. You have something that I want. I want Christine Miller. She has something that no one else has. Her parents are dead because they got in my way and now you are in my way. If I don't have Christine by the end of the week, you will be next."_

"I'M GOING TO KILL BONES. WHY DID SHE NOT TELL ME THAT THE MURDERER THREATENED HER?" Agent Booth stomped out of Angela's office and straight into Brennan's office where he found Bones working on paperwork.

"Bones, why did I have to hear from Angela that the murderer made a threat on your life?"

Brennan put down her paperwork and stood up and crossed her arms. "Because I knew how you would react. I can take care of myself Booth. I don't need to be protected."

"Yes you do Bones and I don't care what you think. I'm putting both you and Christine into protective custody."

Bones was about to argue when Booth quickly asked Bones, "Where is Christine?"

"Oh she is in the chapel. She told me that she was going to pray the rosary but I don't know what that means."

"A rosary is kind of like a beaded necklace but you don't wear it around your neck. It's used by Catholics pray to God through the intercession of Mary. I'm going to go talk to Christine. Where is the chapel?"

"It's on the upper level on your right and don't think I'm not going to argue with you about this later" Booth gave her a quick smirk and then left. Bones was then left to wonder, 'Who is Mary? Maybe I'll ask Booth or Christine about that later.'

~In the chapel~

"Pray for us oh Holy Mother of God that we may be worthy of the promises of Christ. Amen." 'Wow I can't believe I finished praying the whole rosary already.' Christine thought. Christine rubbed her eyes with her hands and looked at her hands. 'My hands are drenched in tears. I don't think I have ever cried so hard and long before in my life.'

"God, I know this is not part of praying the rosary but I need to ask you something. Why were my parents taken from me? They were good people and I loved them so much. I have so many regrets. I know there were times when I should have listened to my parents and I should have told them that I love them more often." Christine felt more silent tears fall down her cheeks. Christine continued to pray to God, "I'm thankful that I will be able to live with someone that is nice to me and understands me but I'm so scared. I don't want anything to happen to Doctor Brennan or to anyone else because of me."

"Christine?"

Christine jumped and looked behind her and saw Agent Booth standing in the doorway to the chapel. 'Oh God, I hope he didn't hear me praying out loud the whole time.'

"Do you mind if I join you?" Christine shook her head and made a space in the pew so Booth could sit next to her.

After a few minutes of silence, Booth commented, "I can't even imagine what you are going through. But I will tell you something, you are the strongest fifteen year-old I have ever met. No wonder Bones likes you so much. You are just like her in that way."

"Well I don't feel strong. I'm scared of what's going to happen. Spending time with God helps me relax and come to terms with what is going on."

"You know I'm Catholic too." Booth took out his Christopher medal and showed it to Christine.

"Saint Christopher, the saint who holds patronage of things related to travel and travelers. My Dad had a Saint Christopher medal with him all the time because he would travel a lot." Christine then looked away from Booth so he wouldn't see her cry.

"Hey Christine, I promise that I will do everything I can to protect you."

Christine looked up and studied Booth's face for the first time. His brown eyes were sincere and caring. "Thanks Agent Booth. Protect Doctor Brennan too. But I can tell that you care for her deeply so I guess I don't even have to ask."

"Christine, Bones is just my partner and friend. I don't care for her in that way."

Christine gave Booth a small smile and said, "I never said that you did care for her in that way." 'Ok I have no doubt in my mind now that Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan have had a past. They are both way too defensive when it comes to their relationship status. I wonder why Agent Booth has a girlfriend. They are both aware of their feelings. Something must have happened between them. I'm going to have to uncover their whole story later.' Just as Christine thought about this, she became inspired.

"Agent Booth, is there a piano around here?"

"I think there is one in the museum on the lower level. Why?"

"You'll see." Christine then got up and left the chapel with Agent Booth right behind her.

~Down in the lower level in the museum~

Christine approached the piano that was down in the museum and examined it. 'It's a Steinway grand Model B, awesome.' Christine then sat down at the piano bench, quickly warmed up by playing a few four octave scales and then began to play the melody that was forming inside her head. A few moments later, Booth went down the steps and into the room where the piano was at. 'I wonder why Christine wanted to play the piano…oh wow.' Booth listened to Christine play the piano. 'She sounds amazing. No mistakes and it sounds like she is playing something pretty complicated and the melody is so beautiful.'

"Christine who composed that piano piece?"

As Christine continued to play, she laughed and replied, "I'm coming up with it right now. I first thought of the melody while I was in the chapel and I had to get out of my head."

"How often do you come up with your own pieces?"

"All the time. I get inspired with a new melody every day. It's just so overwhelming that I don't even bother writing the melodies down."

'Wow that is unbelievable. She is a piano prodigy and I don't think she even realizes it. I would kill to have a talent like that. Oh shit.' Booth then walked out of the room so Christine would be out of earshot, took out his cell phone and dialed Brennan's cell.

~In the Jeffersonian lab~

"Doctor Hodgins, have you determined what kind of knife was used on the two victims?"

"Not yet Doctor Brennan, I'm still working on it." Brennan's cell phone began to go off.

"Ok keep me posted." Brennan answered the phone. "Brennan."

"It's me Booth. I think I just figured out why the killer is after Christine."

"Why?"

"Christine is a prodigy piano player. The killer must be after her music."

"That's ridiculous Booth. I know a lot of people love music but I don't think that's a logical…"

"Just listen Bones." Booth then put his cell phone on speaker so Bones could hear Christine play. "Wow that melody is so beautiful. Who wrote it?"

"That's just it Bones. She can compose her own music and to her, it comes naturally. If Christine decided to write down her music and publish them, she could become world famous. But she doesn't write down her music. That's why the killer is after her. He wants to take her so he can make her write down her music and then he is going to take credit for her work. "

"I don't know Booth. It seems like a crazy motive for murder but I can't think of any other reason why the killer would be after her. Are we going to tell Christine of our suspicion?"

"I don't think so Bones. She has been through enough today and playing the piano is helping her cope. We are not going to make her afraid of playing the piano. She's scared enough as it is. Bones, it's 6 o' clock now. How about I take you and Christine to the diner for dinner?"

"Ok Booth, I just have to finish up my paperwork. I'll be ready in five minutes and Booth?"

"Yes Bones?"

"Thanks for being there for Christine. I didn't want to go to the chapel with her because I don't understand religion and I don't think I ever will."

Brennan was sure Booth was giving her his charm smile through the phone as he said, "Sure thing Bones. I'll see you in a bit."

Booth hung up his cell phone and walked back into the piano room where Christine was still playing.

"Hey Christine, I'm going to take you and Bones for dinner at the diner."

"Ok sounds good." 'This is perfect' Christine thought. 'Maybe I will be able to pick up on something about their relationship while they are having dinner.' Then together, Agent Booth and Christine left the piano and walked back up the stairs to Brennan's office.


	3. Chapter 3

**So in this chapter, I put a good amount of cute B&B moments (I couldn't resist) 3 Enjoy!**

~At Brennan's Apartment 9pm~

"I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch tonight. I don't have an extra bed in my apartment but I promise that I will buy you one tomorrow. I have a spare room that we can make into your bedroom."

"Ok thanks Doctor Brennan. I'm just going to go into the bathroom to freshen up."

"Oh and Christine, please call me Temperance or Brennan. Since you will be living with me for a while, you don't need to address me formally." Christine smiled replied, "Ok. I think I will settle with Brennan or Bren."

As Christine changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth, Christine thought about what happened at the diner. As they were waiting for their food to arrive at the diner, Christine could sense the chemistry between the partners as they told her about some of their previous cases. As they were almost done with their meal, a beautiful blonde girl interrupted their dinner. Christine could sense the disappointment hidden in Brennan's face. Immediately, she knew that the blonde girl had to be Agent Booth's girlfriend. But before Christine could get to know her, Brennan told Booth that she had to get Christine settled at her apartment. 'Totally just an excuse to get away from Booth so she doesn't have to watch him smooch with his girlfriend' Christine thought.

As Christine walked back into the living room to go to sleep on the couch, Christine stopped by the doorway of Brennan's bedroom to say goodnight to Brennan but found her already asleep on top of her bed. 'I think I'm going to get along with Brennan really well. I can tell that she sometimes feels alone in this world, like I do right now. We understand each other like a book, it's pretty scary.'

~2am that night~

Christine kept on tossing and turning on the couch but couldn't get to sleep and it wasn't because the couch was uncomfortable. From losing her parents to trying to figure out why the killer wanted her, Christine could not get the urge to fall asleep. In defeat, Christine decided to go into the kitchen find some cereal. But before she could act on that idea, she heard cries coming from Brennan's bedroom. Not taking any chances, Christine grabbed a baseball bat that was leaning against one of the bar stools and ran into Brennan's bedroom to find Brennan having a pretty scary nightmare. Christine heard Brennan mumbling something. After approaching her cautiously, Christine could hear Temperance saying over and over again, "No Booth." 'Hmmm, I could wake her up myself but Booth could do a better job of calming her down, besides he gave me his cell number in case of an emergency and this is definitely an emergency.' Christine then walked out of the room and dialed Booth's cell number on Brennan's home phone.

"Bones there better be a good reason why you are waking me up at 2 in the morning."

"Hey Agent Booth it's actually Christine."

"Oh hi Christine. What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine but Brennan is not okay."

"What's wrong with Bones?"

"She is having a pretty rough nightmare and I think it is about you."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well she keeps on saying "No Booth" over and over again. I wouldn't have called if I thought I could handle it myself. She's sweating, crying, and every few minutes she is screaming in her sleep. It's pretty scary."

"Ok I will be right over. Give me ten minutes."

"Ok thanks Agent Booth."

It wasn't even ten minutes when Christine heard Booth knocking on the door. Christine opened the door and saw Agent Booth with a genuine look of concern and worry written all over his face.

"Hey Agent Booth. It's gotten worse. She won't stop yelling your name."

"Thanks Christine." Then Booth ran to Brennan's bedroom and then closed the door. 'I feel really evil for even thinking this but I hope Booth realizes that Brennan is one for him and breaks up with the other blonde chick. I really need to find out her name.' Christine thought. Then as Christine waited for Booth to come out, she finally had her bowl of cereal.

~Inside Bones' bedroom (out of earshot from Christine) ~

After closing the door to the bedroom, Booth cautiously approached her bed. Brennan's hair was sprawled across her face and she was tossing and turning in her sleep. "No Booth. NOOOOOO." Not being able to take in the sight anymore, Booth took Brennan by the shoulders and shook her lightly.

"Come on Bones wake up now. I'm here."

But Brennan was just as stubborn unconscious as she was conscious and refused the wake up. Then Booth went the extra step. He put his arms around her and rocked her back and forth. "Shhhh It's ok. I'm here now. Wake up." Finally Bones jerked back from Booth's embrace and opened her eyes. There were a few moments of silence so Bones could compose herself. Finally she asked, "Booth, what are you doing here?"

"Christine called me and told me that you were having a pretty bad nightmare."

"Oh I wish she didn't call you."

Booth gave her his charm smile and replied, "Well I'm glad she did Bones. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not really."

"No because the dream concerned me?"

"How do you know that?"

"You kept on repeating my name, and quite loudly I might add."

Brennan blushed with embarrassment and then quickly said, "I really don't want to talk about it. Can you please just let this one go please?" As she said this, she felt two tears fall down her cheeks. Booth wiped the tears with his right thumb. "Ok Bones, I won't push you to tell me about it. Will you be alright now?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." Before the Booth's brain could stop him, he tenderly kissed Bones' forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow Bones." Then Booth gave Bones one last smile before leaving Bones' bedroom.

~3 days later (at the Jeffersonian 2pm) ~

As Christine sat on Brennan's couch in her office, Christine recounted the recent events. 'It's the end of the week now and this case is still not solved yet,' thought Christine. 'At least the killer hasn't made any more disturbing phone calls. Agent Booth doubled security in the Jeffersonian and last night, he hired a body guard to stand outside Brennan's apartment, much to her dismay. In the past few days, I have gotten to know Brennan and Agent Booth so well. They have been my comfort and support since my parents were murdered. But something happened between them the night that Brennan had her nightmare. I wonder if I made the right decision by calling Booth. He didn't say much to me after he left her bedroom. But I could see a look of regret on his face as he was leaving. What kind of regret he felt I'm not so sure about.'

"Hey Christine?" Brennan was standing in the doorway to her office.

"Yes Bren?"

"The social worker is here to see you."

"Ok I guess you can send him in." 'Oh great. I can't stand that social worker. He pretends like he knows what I'm going through but he really doesn't. I really hate psychology and sociology!'

"Hello Christine, How have you been doing?"

"Hi Doctor Whitefield. Well my parents were murdered three days ago and an unknown killer is after me. I could be better," Christine said sarcastically.

"I thought we could spend our session taking a walk outside by the fountain."

"Yeah okay I'll just tell Bren where I'll be."

"Oh don't bother. I already told Doctor Brennan where you'll be."

"Okay then let's go." 'It would be good to spend the session outside because then I would have plenty of scenery to distract me so I don't have to listen to him. I'm glad I didn't end up living with him,' Christine thought with a smirk.

~20 minutes later~

Doctor Hodgins was running as fast to limbo where he found Doctor Brennan and Booth where she was analyzing the two victims.

"Doctor Brennan I know this is usually Booth's job but the Angelator is about to tell us who the killer is."

Booth immediately interjected, "Wait, please explain!"

"Well I checked the clothing particulates found at the crime scene again and I discovered a dust mite and had traces of DNA from the killer. Angela is trying to match the DNA as we speak." Booth and Brennan looked at each other in relief and then, along with Doctor Hodgins, began to make their way towards Angela's office.

"So Angela, have you matched the DNA yet?"

"Give it a second Brennan." After a few more seconds the Angelator revealed a match. After seeing the face on the screen, Brennan immediately turned around and ran out of the room.

"BONES!" Booth yelled and then ran after her. Brennan yelled as she was running towards her office. "CHRISTINE. OH GOD!" When she reached her office, Christine was gone.

"BOOTH HE'S GOT HER. HE CAME TO SEE HER TODAY AND THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO HAVE THEIR MEETING HERE AND NOW SHE'S GONE."

Booth immediately jumped into action. "Tell Cam to lockdown the building now. No one goes in and no one goes out." Brennan nodded and ran out of the room. Then Booth dialed the F.B.I.

"Hi this is Special Agent Seeley Booth. There has been a possible abduction of Christine Miller. Primary suspect is Doctor Mark Whitefield. Send back up and set up a perimeter."

After hanging up the phone, Booth collapsed onto the couch. After lockdown was initiated, Brennan came back into her office and sat down next to Booth. It took a lot of effort for her not to cry.

"I'm so sorry Bones that this is happening. I promised to protect her but I failed her. It's my fault." 

"No it's not Booth and don't you ever think that. Christine wouldn't want you thinking that either."

After a few moments of silence, Booth got up.

"Come on Bones lets go."

"Where are we going?"

"We should cover the grounds of the Jeffersonian. Maybe that will point us to something" 

"Ok Booth." Bones went over to try and put her coat on but she was shaking like a leaf that she couldn't manage to put it on. Booth got up and helped her put it on. Booth then cupped her chin with his hand and pulled her chin up so that her eyes met his and he simply said, "Bones, I'm going to get her back, no matter what it takes. That sick bastard has done enough to hurt this girl emotionally by killing her parents and I will not allow him to hurt her anymore."

"I know Booth. I have faith in you."

**I know there is a cliffhanger but I thought a cute B&B moment would help the readers get over that. And don't worry, Bones' nightmare will be addressed again.**


End file.
